


The boy

by Saphire_blue



Series: The Sun’s death [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Derek Hale, Isolation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pain, Regret, Sad Derek Hale, Sad Sheriff Stilinski, Self Isolation, Sheriff Stilinski gets better, Stiles was Derek’s light, Suicide, Unaware, different POVs, different timelines, implied different timelines, self blaming, so does Scott, sorry - Freeform, sorry Derek, take a guess, yeaaahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphire_blue/pseuds/Saphire_blue
Summary: Okay, this is a short Drabble that I couldn’t get out of my head so I decided to write itNew note: I felt inspired
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Sun’s death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012746
Kudos: 15





	1. The Sheriff

There is a man, who’s not as broken anymore, he’s home, they’d told him the boy would never make it, they were right. The boy, as the man calls him, wasn’t a boy really, he was nearly 18, but a father never stops seeing their only son as their boy, so that’s what he calls him in his thoughts, in the rare dreams where he hugs his son and calls him his “boy”, or simply when the pain feels like too much and he can’t utter his given name, the lump in his throat overbearing.


	2. Scott

Maybe if he’d been just a little faster, a little quicker in noticing, he might’ve seen the change in his best friend’s demeanor, seen the way the his  ** brother ** began to retract into himself, but no, Scott was too caught up in his own life, in Allison, to notice, and now it was too late.   
He’d burst through the door of the house, heartbeat erratic, the same plea repeated itself over and over in Scott’s mind, he ran up the stairs so quickly, he tripped twice, before he made it to door to the room that was plagued by the nauseating smell of death, slamming the door open. Derek’s trembling form held his brother’s body to his own, sitting on the floor, slumped against the familiar bed,  _ the sudden image of two brothers playing video games on that same bed, laughing, flashed before his eyes, and for a moment he was thrust back in time, when everything was still alright, _ before he’d looked up at Scott and said, “Stiles says he’s cold,” tears flowing at the same time “I tried to get him warm,” he looked down at his brother, “It didn’t work”.   
In that moment Scott felt his legs give out, a wail escaped his lips as he hit the ground, Scott suddenly felt like a child again, he clutched at his heaving chest, the pain was too much.  He sobbed, snot running down his nose as he held his chest, as if that would somehow stop his heart from shattering.

** God, Oh God, please... **


	3. Derek

He thought that he was strong, that now matter what, he would stick by his side through thick and thin and always come out alive. But he’d forgotten, 

**_ that was the problem wasn’t it?  _ **

He took the teen’s outward attitude in stride. He didn’t pay close enough attention to the person he stood side by side with, the one person that made Derek feel like he could get up every morning, because Stiles was that, the ray of sunshine,  the sun , in Derek’s life, the one thing so precious, _the thing that made him feel alive,_ but for all that he meant to Derek, the most important thing about him slipped his mind, he was only human, he was fragile, so, so fragile, he was breakable, and so he broke. And when it happened Derek could do nothing but stare, horror and overwhelming sorrow tearing right through him. _Killing_ him inside a little. 

Maybe a lot. 

Leaving an open wound that would never heal.


End file.
